Kiyoko Kriya
|name= Kiyoko Kriya |kanji= 清子クリヤ |romaji= Kiyoko Kuriya |alias= The Earth Dragon (大地竜, Daichiryū) Earthquake Princess |race= Human |birthdate= X772 |gender= Female |age = 19 26 (Later Years Arc) |height= 5'4'' |weight= |eye color = Red |hair color = Crimson |blood type= AB+ |guild mark= Right Hand (Fairy Tail & Falcon's Talons) |unusual features= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Falcon's Talons |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Eugene Woodland |previous partner= Hatsumi Malek Kriya Rika Kriya Akuma |base of operations= Fairy Tail Guild Hall |previous base of operations= |status= Active |marital status= Engaged |relatives= Adelind (foster mother) Rika Kriya (adoptive older sister) Malek Kriya II (adoptive older brother) Naomi Kriya (adoptive mother) Blaze Dragoon (adoptive father, deceased) Sapphire(Guardian) Unnamed Female Earth Mage (Teacher) Mira Kriya (niece) Nancy Kriya(niece) Sara Kriya(niece) Yakunan (ancestor, deceased) Akuma (ancestor, deceased) Exodus (ancestor, deceased) |alignment= |counterpart= |magic= Earth Dragon Slayer Magic Earth-Make Transformation Dragon Force Unison Raid Telekinesis |signature skill= |weapons= Spear (Spear of the Earth) |image gallery = yes}} Kiyoko Kriya (清子クリヤ, Kiyoko Kuriya) is a Earth Dragon Slayer and Earth-Make Mage, from the Fairy Tail Guild. She is the younger adopted sister of Rika Kriya and Hydra Head mage Malek Kriya. and adopted the daughter to Naomi Kriya and the deceased Dark Mage Blaze Dragoon. Kiyoko is one of the main female protagonists in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Kiyoko learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Adelind. Appearance Kiyoko is a young slim woman with a curvaceous figure. She las long red hair tied by a pony tail. She wears a red dress, which goes a little bit below her knees. Under the dress she wears a skirt accompanied by a black shirt, that is mostly covered by the dress. A notable feature is the red jewel located at the top of her dress. She also wears long white armbands, which is also accompanied by black wristbands. She also wears black leggings accompanied by red boots. Also, just like all Dragon Slayers, she has elongated canine teeth. Her red guild mark is located on her right hand. She also has a long scar on her back, which she received from Hatsumi during one of their fights, and such scar is kept covered by her clothing. Personality Kiyoko is seen to be very similar to that of her siblings, having adopted several aspects of their personalities. She is seen to be serious and very direct, but has a much more kinder side, one side she had mostly kept since she was a child, and in fact shows it far more than her brother, and a little more than Rika. At few moments she shows her kind side, but that is either to help a fellow mage in peril, or when they are depressed, but is usually seen with her siblings. However, she can be rather reckless in certain moments, depending the situation, but according to her siblings, she isn't as reckless as she was when she was a kid. Still, she is intelligent and can analyze a current situation faster than a ordinary human. This goes into par with her keen intellect and exceptional observational skills. Even with these skills, she shows no arrogance and despises people who do because she believes people are as strong as they can be, or aim themselves to be. She shows to have a strong sense of honor and pride as well, and she never boasts her abilities. She is also always willing to help those who need it. Kiyoko once said that the reason she is strong in her abilities is because her true strength comes from her family. Kiyoko also says that in a battle one should know when to back down for they can't fight a battle they can't win, and should retreat to think of a better strategy. Kiyoko also seems to enjoy taunting her opponents in the midst of battle, such being Hatsumi, and her mother Akuma. Naturally, Kiyoko, just like her siblings, is also exceptionally wise and is always willing to help younger mages. She treats all mages equally, regardless of their differences, as seen with Dragon Slayers and God Slayers. Just like her brother, she has compassion for her enemies, but can hold grudges on those who hurt her family and will often go far enough to get revenge. At times she is also seen to be quite shy and is scared to admit certain things, such as her motion sickness, since she is a Dragon Slayer. She also places a lot of trust in the people she loves such as her brother, sister and some of her friends. While still working alongside her siblings, Kiyoko likes to work alone, which she receives no argument for, since Malek says that she's always been capable of doing what she does now. Certain times she teams up with Wendy Marvell, to which the two girls get along exceptionally well and see each other as sisters. Still, Kiyoko and her siblings keep their team active and will work together when sent on dangerous jobs. Kiyoko also has low tolerance for jokes and pranks and will comically punish those who do such things on her. She also has little tolerance for those who tease her for her height and will not take such remarks lightly. One time this was seen with Elfman, to which she angrily responded by punching him on the jaw, sending him flying upward. Despite this, she is not violent or aggressive, but still will often respond to those who offend her family, to which she shows anger, and sometimes tears. This is seen with her childhood friend and rival Hatsumi during her tenure as a Dark Mage. Whenever Hatsumi bashed Malek or Rika, Kiyoko angrily responds stating that Hatsumi will learn to eat her words, and Kiyoko has no care on how much damage she inflicts Hatsumi, for now every time they met, Kiyoko manages to win almost every single fight. However, Kiyoko is emotionally vulnerable, as seen when she burst into tears when Hatsumi severely injured Malek, to the point of him almost dying, as such was the same with her sister. This hasn't changed, for it was the same case as a child, and because of this she is an easy target to Akuma and Yakunan as well. Because of this it is hard to maintain her composure in battle making her susceptible to attacks when she leaves herself wide open, and such is seen with Hatsumi the majority of the time. At one point, her emotional breakdown caused her to go berserk and had to be forcibly pinned down by Eugene, as Malek removed her weapon. Rika later provided a sleeping drink to her. However, due to how dangerous her attacks are in this state, she has to receive several hours of emotional counseling, to which Eugene often provides and has proven to be most helpful. Also, Kiyoko is seen to be quite a forgiving person, seen as she forgave Hatsumi for her past actions, despite the Earth God Slayer having been deceived and brainwashed by her mother into betraying Kiyoko's family. While Kiyoko does not have psychotic tendencies, she can be ruthless at times in battle, especially against those she hates. History Little is known about Kiyoko and her early life, only being that she was found by the Earth Dragon, Adelind when she was baby and was responsible for raising her. During this time, Kiyoko learned Adelind's signature form of Lost Magic: Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. However, on July 7, 777, just like evry other Dragon, Adelind disappeared without so much as a goodbye, leaving Kiyoko to fend for herself. Afew days layer, Kriya siblings Malek and Rika were looking for Mirsoth, although in the area they were searching would be highly unlikely for Mirsoth to stay. During their time in the Unnamed Forest, Kiyoko encountered the two Ice Mage siblings, being unaware that Malek was a Dragon Slayer himself. Crying, scared and alone she was confronted by the two who asked her why she was alone. Telling them of her foster mother Adelind, Malek, being slightly surprised told Kiyoko that he was in the same predicament, as he was searching for his Dragon mother Mirsoth, and that since they now met her, they could help her find her mother as well, and that being a Dragon Slayer would benefit both sides. Crying now tears of joy, Kiyoko jumped onto the two siblings and embraced them, and was formerly adopted into their family, now carrying the name Kiyoko Kriya. Some time after this, Kiyoko and her older siblings were taken under the care of a female Ice Mage, who was called Sapphire, and remained with her for several years, learning Earth Magic under the tutelage of a close friend of Sapphire's. Synopsis Magic & Abilities Earth-Make (土の造形魔法, アース・メイク'', Easu Meiku''): A form Molding Magic that allows the user to create earth at will, shaping it into numerous objects. Kiyoko herself uses Static Earth-Make, allowing her to create several weapons or inanimate things, using it to however she pleases. Kiyoko, herself, being a practitioner of several types of Earth-related magic, such being Earth Magic and Earth Dragon Slayer Magic has proven herself to be a master in the use of Earth-Make, using several spells in quick succession, maintaining her focus and posture. Having practiced such magic over the years, Kiyoko's mastery in Earth-related magic is incredible itself, since she can switch from magic quickly and easily. Kiyoko's skill in this form of magic is rivaled by her childhood friend Hatsumi, and the same goes for her Earth Magic. *'Earth-Make: Hammer' (ハンマー, Hanmā): Bending one arm back, Kiyoko generates a large hammer made entirely of earth, and uses it, causing powerful and devastating results. Such hammer was capable of shatter Akuma's sword in half, as the impact itself sent her flying several meters. *'Earth-Make: Spikes' (スパイク, Supaiku): Kiyoko generates spikes from below, which erupt erupt from the ground, impaling the target. *'Earth-Make: Cannon' (カノン, Kanon): Kiyoko creates a massive cannon to fire at a target, usually for smashing walls. *'Earth-Make: Ax' (斧, Ono): With this spell, Kiyoko creates a large ax,as the size depends on her need, and uses it for destructive results, as it is capable of cutting through several trees in one swipe. *'Earth-Make: Mountain' (山, Yama): Kiyoko slams her hands on the ground, forcing a massive spike to erupt from the ground beneath the opponent. *'Earth-Make: Mace' (メイス, Meisu): Kiyoko generates a mace made entirely out of rock and barrages her opponents with blunt strikes, dealing powerful damage. The mace itself can break swords with no more than two swings. Such maces power can be enhanced whenever Kiyoko alternates the summoning/molding spell. Earth Magic (土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Kiyoko's signature form of magic, which she has great mastery. She can manipulate the ground to however she wishes, and is capable of performing powerful spells, even the most difficult with little to no effort, a trait shared with her cousin Hatsumi. Unlike Jura, Kiyoko has also created her own versions of Earth Magic, while having the knowledge to use the original spells. Also, Kiyoko can control the earth in two ways, such as either turnng the ground soft or hard, as to whichever suits her best. She has the ability to merge with the Earth, which is also thanks to her Dragon Slayer magic. Her form of magic can take any shape as to however she desires, such as pillars. She has shown to have great offensive and defensive skills while using her Earth Magic, able to block from the most strongest and dangerous of attacks. She has a very high degree of control over her magic and can cast some of the most difficult spells with ease. One notable feature is that unlike Jura who uses hand signs to summon his magic, Kiyoko moves her hands in the form of Dragon claws and chants on the most common spells. Because of her incredible mastery over Earth Magic, some have remarked Kiyoko as a tough opponent. Kiyoko often uses her spear with this magic, in it's chained form, and sometimes in it's shaft form. Also because of her newly created Earth Magic, Kiyoko can merge herself with earth, or transform into earth like materials, such as rocks and dirt, to which she is able to move and surprise her opponents. Kiyoko is also capable of performing her Earth Magic with the water element. *'Earthquake Strike '(地震ストライク, Jishin Sutoraiku): Placing her right hand in the air and left hand on the ground, Kiyoko chants "Rage of the earth, heed my call and shake the foundations beneath me, I command thee", shortly before viciously slamming her right hand and raising her left causing the earth beneath her feet to crack open, releasing sharp stone pillars which all go charging on the enemy as they rise. This is one of her strongest attacks, well known to having destroyed half a village where Dark Mages resided. *'Rock Avalanche': Standing close to a rocky surface, Kiyoko extends one hand towards the target, with her fingers placed in her most recurring hand gesture. This prompts the nearby surface to be split into boulders of various size, which are lifted in the air and sent flying at the target with great force and speed, striking them and then falling to the ground. This spell is fast and effective enough to catch someone as powerful Yakunan, a Dark Mage and former guild master of Devil's Abode off guard. (Unnamed) *'Supreme King Rock Crush' (覇王岩砕 Haō Gan Sai): Kiyoko rapidly moves one of her hands in the target's direction, with the palm open. This prompts many stones from the area in front of her to rapidly fly towards the opponent, encasing them in a rocky formation. Kiyoko then joins his palms, and the rocky formation explodes in its basic components, causing high damage to the previously encased target. *'Pillars': Kiyoko, either through motioning her hand or stomping the ground, creates several pillars of rock that rise up from the ground, striking her target. (Unnamed) *'Rumbling Mt. Fuji' (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Kiyoko after the latter joins her hands together before herself. As she does so, the area immediately in front of her is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. *'Iron Rock Powder Explosion' (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Kiyoko summons earth spikes that pierce her opponent. *'Talus' (崖錐 Gaisui): Kiyoko surrounds herself with rock pillars, protecting herself from any incoming attacks. *'Iron Rock Spikes' (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Kiyoko creates earth spikes that immobilize her opponent. *'Ground Spears': Kiyoko throws her spear into the ground (in it's chained form) and closes her hands together. She then raises one hand upward causing her the ground beneath her to start shaking. Afterwards she punches forward with her second hand, causing several spears to rise from underneath the opponent's feet, dealing a high amount of damage. While her spear remains in the ground, the impact of the released ground spears are close to that of her original spear. (Unnamed) *'Earth Cage Explosion': Kiyoko creates a rock-like prison to trap her enemies, shortly before pressuring the ground below them causing it to explode within the prison itself. (Unnamed) *'Earth Tsunami:' Kiyoko quickly slices the area around her and forms a dust tornado around her to gather energy. Afterwards she cancels the dust tornado and slices the ground once more, causing a massive wave of rocks to rain down on the foe. This causes heavy damage and can cancel out any magic that can help produce a shield. Such instance was Gray's Ice-Make:Shield, but this was accidental. (Unnamed) *'Stone Clone': Kiyoko surrounds her body with the earth around her, completely covering her. Afterwards, the rocks fall of her body and reveal her body again, but is indeed a clone. Kiyoko herself has already merged herself with the earth and can move in the form of wind blowing away dirt, but can generally move on her own free will, either above or below ground. While the body fools the opponent, she charges in and strikes them from below dealing heavy damage, much because she reforms her body as a boulder, in the form of statue, and then reforms to her original self. *'Ground Body': Almost similar to Eagle's Ice Mist Body and Laxus's Lightning Body, Kiyoko can turn her body into the components of the earth, granting her the access to move either above or below earth as she pleases,and on her own will. When moving above, she looks like if she was being blown by wind, which confuses the enemy, prompting her for a surprise attack. Her form in this matter consists of either dust, dirt and rocks and is able to move at an undetectable speed, and can't be seen by the naked eye, granting her the ability to surprise her opponents from below. At certain moments when appearing from the ground, she can lunge herself from a distance and hit her target with blunt force, sending them flying. Kiyoko often uses this form to combine it with her Earth Dragon Slayer magic, and has proven to be widely effective and successful. Earth Dragon Slayer Magic (大地の滅竜魔法, Daichi no Metsuryū Mahō): Kiyoko is very skilled in using her Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows her her to incorporate her respective element to her body and attacks. Just like any other Dragon Slayer she can consume her respective element. In attribute to her Earth Magic, Kiyoko can combine her two forms of magic to make her attacks stronger, allowing her to cause more damage. With this magic she can manipulate the ground beneath her at will and shows no effort. Still, even now her power itself grows on her emotions. Whenever she gets angry the ground around her shakes causes rubble to rise and the wind around her to be come violent. Her earth based attacks are exceptionally strong, allowing her to cause massive cracks in the earth, capable of brushing of any attacks that can pass through earth, such as sand and water. Since she eats rocks or dirt, this often causes some of her guild members to be creeped out, but she points out that it's not as strange as eating fire, iron or wind. Regardless the taste is the same for each one, despite their difference. Kiyoko's emotionless state has proven to have significantly increased her power in magic, which was what allowed her to beat Hatsumi in a very short time, while remaining uninjured. Despite her two other Earth Magics being rivaled by Hatsumi, in terms of their Slayer Magic, they are on completely different levels. *'Earth Dragon's Roar' (大地竜の咆哮, Daichiryū no Hōkō): Kiyoko inhales and releases a massive maelstrom of dirt and rocks at the opponent. It is capable of ripping certain objects to pieces and can destroy body armor instantly. It was shown able to rip almost half a village in half when used in full power. Even when she uses a fraction of her power, this type of roar is capable of shattering several houses in one blast. Otherwise, this is one of Kiyoko's main attacks, even when she is close to the target, which can cause twice as damage. One other thing is that it is even capable of parring with a Earth God's Bellow from Hatsumi. **'Earth Dragon's Screech' (地球竜の金切り声, Daichiryu no Kanakirigoeryū): A variant, more potent version of her Dragon's Roar, Kiyoko jumps over his her target and releases a large burst of rocks and dirt from her mouth in the form of a large twister, and such spell was capable of slamming Hatsumi through the rooftop of Devil's Abode, causing her to land through the basement, while severely weakening the guild's beams in the process. *'Earth Dragon's Claw' (大地竜の鉤爪, Daichiryū no Kagizume): Kiyoko surrounds her legs with rock solid earth. She then delivers a bone shattering kick to her enemy, causing heavy damage to the opponent. The rocks around her feet is capable of letting extend her range of combat, and can leave very painful bruises on an opponents skin. The rocks are also capable of shattering through the hardest stone with a single kick. Also at certain moments, because of her speed, Kiyoko can deliver a Earth Dragon's Claw faster than normal, thus making it look like her leg isn't covered with rock. *'Earth Dragon's Boulder Fist' (地球竜のボルダー拳, Daichiryū no Borudā Ken): Kiyoko forms a fist made entirely of rock and delivers skull shattering punches toward the target. When dressed as a flower girl, she calls it Rock Flower Power (ロックフラワーパワー, Rokku Furawā Pawā). *'Earth Dragon's Wing Attack' (大地竜の翼撃, Daichiryū no Yokugeki): Kiyoko unleashes a whirlwind of sharp rocks and dirt. Kiyoko performs this spell either from above or below or opponent. *'Earth Dragon's Scales' (大地竜の鱗, Daichiryū no Uroko): Kiyoko covers her entire body with dragon scales, which consist of the Earth Dragon's rocky texture. Although very similar to that of a Rock Dragon, the Earth Dragon's bares a similar to a semi-solid texture. While in this form, Kiyoko's attack and defense is increased significantly and can resist certain magic attacks, such as thunder, fire, earth magic itself, and on some occasions, water. Kiyoko's scales allow her to deal twice as much damage in melee combat, where one punch can send a body flying, no matter the size. Despite her strength being one of the weakest in her family, she still has a high degree of physical strength, where her scales allow it to be equal to that of her brother's strength while fighting regularly. This skin can't be broken unless hit by a powerful spell, or her sister's and brother's ice magic. As time progress, Kiyoko's Dragon scales began to form from completely different forms of earth. As of now, her Earth Dragon Scales allow her to cover herself with igneous. Because of this, Kiyoko's igneous scales are far stronger than her ordinary scales, thus giving her more physical prowess. *'Earth Dragon's Crushing Fang' (大地竜の砕牙, Daichiryū no Saiga): Kiyoko surrounds one of her hands with an earth-like matter. Kiyoko then charges and swipes the enemy with claw-like fashion, leaving a deep scar painful scar. *'Earth Dragon's Solid Grip': Kiyoko grabs her target and slams them down to the ground by the throat shortly before punching the ground causing a solid pillar to launch said target high into the air. As soon as they drop within her range she blasts them with a powerful punch, to which her hand is consisting entirely of rock. (Unnamed) *'Earth Dragon's Rampage' (地球龍の大暴れ, Daichiryū no dai Abare): One of Kiyoko's strongest Dragon Slayer spells that includes the use of her spear. In this particular magic spell Kiyoko covers the spear with earth and at one end with a dragon head shape. While doing so, she waves it around in it's chained form, causing damage to all nearby areas. The sides are so sharp, it can cause even more damage and the head is capable of biting on foes or other objects with it's super sharp teeth, causing a high amount of damage on the target, leaving them vulnerable to a secondary attack. Many have classified this as a form of a dragon's tail whip. *'Earth Dragon's Igneous Hammer' (地球ドラゴンの火成ハンマー, Daichiryū no Kasei Hanmā): A new form of Earth Dragon Slayer magic, created by Kiyoko, following the transition of her Earth's Dragon Scales to igneous. In this particular form of magic, Kiyoko covers her right arm with igneous rock, while forming a blunt-like head on her hand. She then charges on her opponent and delivers several powerful blows, each more powerful than the other. The attacks are almost like that of a hammer, due to the blunt-like covering on Kiyoko's hand. This attack is very lethal and can even shatter swords with ease, just as she did with Akuma and Hatsumi. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art' (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): **''' Rock Slide': (岩崩れ, ''Iwakuzure): Seemingly one of her most, if not the most powerful spell in her possession, being acknowledged as one of the Secret Arts, Kiyoko surrounds her hands and legs with rock like skin and rapidly delivers several punches and kicks at her opponent while keeping them at close distance, each delivering more damage after each impact. Such a spell was able to send Mortus flying back after each impact, keeping him of balance, and even his shield was also easily destroyed. **''' Eruption''' (地球噴火, Chikyū Funka): Kiyoko centers a high amount of magic energy into one her hands, in which she bends her right arm backwards, while lifting her left hand forwards in an open palm, gathering a yellow-like aura around her body. She then charges on her opponent and delivers a punch with her right hand, seemingly covered by the yellow-aura itself, as the impact itself generates a large explosion from the earth itself (underneath or above), causing a massive crater in where the opponent was standing. It is a considerably powerful spell, as it was able to deal a high amount of damage to Hatsumi in one blow, thus destroying the environment around her completely. Despite it's incredible power, Crystal, an Ice God Slayer managed to stop the attack with one hand, and received no damage at all from the explosion, despite the fact the crater still formed beneath her feet, leaving Kiyoko in shock. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): By consuming earth spilled with Etherion, Kiyoko is able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. In this form Kiyoko's eyes become a darker red and her hair becomes longer with a lighter shade of red. Kiyoko has only activated this state once. Unison Raid '(合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, ''Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. *'''Frozen Wasteland: Kiyoko combines her Earth Dragon's Roar '''with Malek's '''Frozen Tundra to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. *'Tornado '(竜巻, Tatsumaki): Kiyoko combines her Rock Avalanche with Wendy's Sky Dragon's Roar to create a powerful attack, thus increasing it's destructive power. This particular combined attack acts like a normal tornado, as the sharp rocks seen in Rock Avalanche are debris and are sprouted out. *'Rocky Forest': This Unison Raid spell is done alongside her friend Eugene Woodland which combines the solidity property of the earth with the diversity of plants for one large scale attack. Kiyoko charges her energy and releases a large fraction of it into the ground, while Eugene fuses it with plants. Afterwards, both charge their hands and blast forward a very powerful beam that contains sharp rock shards, and certain plants that take in her earth energy. The beam is capable of destroying anything. This particular attack was strong enough to weaken and destroy Yakunan's magical barrier in one blow. Enhanced Smell: Like all Dragon Slayers, Kiyoko has a very keen sense of smell. Her nose is capable of identifying people by their scent, as she demonstrated by enabling to find her brother beneath a pile of rubble, and pointing out Yakunan. Enhanced Reflexes: Kiyoko possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from an Unknown Third Generation Dragon Slayer. She has also been able to easily dodge attacks from Wendy, Eagle, Rika, and even Natsu. Enhanced Speed: Kiyoko speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for her to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Also because of her size, Kiyoko is seen to be faster than most young Dragon Slayers, but she can still par with her brother as well, although he is slightly faster than her. Enhanced Strength: While Kiyoko may not have a high amount of strength, she has enough strength to match even the strongest male opponents, and such strength is used to catch her opponents off guard. At one point she challenged Elfman to a contest. Deciding to use fists, Kiyoko and Elfman collided fists, only for Kiyoko to move her hand back pushing it with tremendous force which sent Elfman flying, despite his strength being exceedingly higher than Kiyoko. Kiyoko has also managed to catch her brother and sister off guard as well. Enhanced Durability: On several occasions Kiyoko has proven herself to be incredibly durable. She has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting, and such was in her fight against Yakunan, where she received painful and near fatal blows from the dark mage who was using magic attacks that can pierce the foe. She has proven to even be incredibly durable to Ice Magic based attacks, all of which are capable of freezing the opponent. At one point she took a massive blast of fire, but swiped it away by punching the flame with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Kiyoko is a very proficient unarmed fighter, often employing her Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat her opponents to great effect. In terms of her combat, Kiyoko often employs the use of her spear, focusing a lot on her bojutsu, to which she is seen to be a master of. She will often use her spear to batter away at her opponents defenses with heavy powerful blows, all of which leave the opponent severely weakened. The only times she is seen to use her actual form of combat was when she was fighting Hatsumi, or any other mages whom she considered worthy. Earth Resistance: Having earth as her signature element, Kiyoko is able to take, or even block, earth-based attacks without being injured. Master Spearmanship Specialist: While not particularly using a sword, Kiyoko is seen carrying a flexible-chained spear, which also has it's normal shaft form. One of the most impressive feats of the spear is it's immense durability, being able to survive heavy blows. She has shown to wield it with exceptional skill, and shows no effort in controlling it's weight. While not having a high stature of physical strength, Kiyoko has shown to be able to deal powerful heavy blows with it, such as chained attacks, and fusing it with her Earth and Dragon Slayer Magic. The spear is capable of shattering boulders and can move at speeds faster than the human eye can see, either in chained form or shaft form. Kiyoko's spear is capable of even causing massive cracks in the earth. Unlike her sister who uses telekinesis, Kiyoko controls her spear by very angular movements, all of which are precise and never miss a target. Most notably, whenever Kiyoko gets angry, her spears move faster and are much more vicious as she viciously targets the ground while focus her Dragon Slayer Magic attacks at selected targets, however, her attacks are less accurate. Kiyoko's spear is even capable of shattering a sword, as seen with her rival Hatsumi. Kiyoko's incredible skill with her spear is even given praise by several enemies, including Hatsumi, who states that no one could wield a spear like her, and that no one can beat her, except herself. Kiyoko's strength with her spear is so strong, that she easily overpowered a Devil Abode's female mage with one strike, causing her sword to shatter, while the spear remained undamaged. While in each form, Kiyoko's attacks differ, even with the use of her magic, Most notably, whenever she switches her mode while attack, the spear delivers a much more powerful bow, causing destruction on the targeted area if the target were to evade the attack. Following the final battle with Devil's Abode, Kiyoko's spear is ultimately destroyed, but is later rebuilt with a much more powerful and sturdy material. *'Chained Form': Kiyoko's most dangerous form of her spear. While using it in this specific form, Kiyoko controls it's trajectory and can easily maneuver it without the slightest bit of difficulty. While in this form, it can expend to a certain length, stretching at least three times her height. Kiyoko's angular control of her spear is very precise and beyond that of what a normal human can do, which makes her a worthy and dangerous adversary in armed combat, as such she can deflect projectiles. While as a chain Kiyoko is capable of forming chained-attacks one after another with tremendous speed. It is a little stronger than it's shaft form, as the cracks spread wider. It is also relatively faster and can cause more damage. Kiyoko often combines this form with her Dragon Slayer Magic, but is more deadly when used with Earth Magic. When used with Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, the attacks always hit their target and are precise, but cause less damage due to the trajectory. Regardless, it is still quite powerful. Also while in it's chained form, the spear is capable of wrapping itself around a selected target, allowing Kiyoko to fling her enemy in any direction. However, this is another style in which she uses her spear, also known as Rapid Chain. *'Shaft Form': When not using it in it's chained form, Kiyoko has shown to be equally powerful, just as when she uses it's in chained form, the differencing being visible via her fighting style. She can use the spear to even par with swords and is capable of parrying them with little or no effort. In one instance she disarmed Erza twice, although she reequipped herself a second later. When using the spear as it's shaft form, Kiyoko is still capable of making cracks in the earth by cutting through it, and in turn it causes a tsunami of rocks that pummel everything in it's path, including the target causing high amounts of damage. Such tsunami can even level an entire building, or half a village. Kiyoko often combines some of the basic Dragon Slayer attacks with the spear in it's form, thus making her attacks stronger, due to the fact of an added wave. In one instance. Kiyoko used her Earth Dragon's Wing Attack in combination with her spear, making the attack stronger. This was able to severely injure Yakunan, although the latter managed to heal himself afterward. Kiyoko also makes use of her bojutsu while using it this way, and can fend of several mages at once when outnumbered. She can also throw it very far, and such force can rip cracks in the earth and shatter heavy rocks easily by a stab. **'Instant Switch Form': One of the spear's most dangerous forms, and Kiyoko's strongest form of attacking. While using this mode, Kiyoko's attacks with her spear are much faster and stronger, capable of causing cracks in the earth and destroying nearby areas in a single blow. When fighting an Unidentified S-Class Mage of Devil's Abode, Kiyoko use this form to amplify her attacks in both short distances and long-distances, thus preventing her enemy from evading the attacks. Although Hatsumi has been the only one to successfully dodge, no one else has been able to, due to her speed and strength when unleashing the spear. Regardless, when using this form Kiyoko also has to be extremely careful because of it's long range ability that can target a surrounding area, which allows her her to extend her reach. At one point she grievously injured her brother when fighting Hatsumi in a rage, much of which left her devastated. Although Malek didn't blame her and forgave her for attacking aggressively and recklessly, Kiyoko couldn't pull herself to use the technique again, but with help from Eugene and her siblings, she managed to gain control of this form and can now use it with precise and incredible control. Instant Switch is also blindingly fast, a sight only few are able to see, those mainly being her siblings and few members of the Fairy Tail Guild and her enemies that have studied her abilities. **'Rapid Chained Form': One of Kiyoko's most interesting uses of her spear, of which involves savagely attacking her target, only to then wrap her spear's chained form around said target and either slam them against anything, or pull them forward for a melee attack. In this form, Kiyoko uses the shaft as a basic form of attack, as her chain is often use to distract them, while simultaneously attacking them as well. However, this is one of her weakest styles, and rarely deploys its usgae. Relationships Equipment Spear of the Earth (大地の 槍, Daichi no Yari): Kiyoko wields a very powerful spear, which was forged from thestrongest Earth minerals. She first recieved this spear when she was eleven years old. She is a very skilled user, and can use it in any form. Trivia *Some of the content was taken directly from the mother wiki, as such, all credit goes to the original editors. *Kiyoko was orginally meant to be a Earth God Slayer. Later, ideas were changed to make her into a Earth Dragon Slayer. *Kiyoko's stats are *Credit for the name of Kiyoko's spear goes to Forest Dragon Slayer. *In my second fanfiction, titled Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds soon to be posted fanfiction.net, Kiyoko is not adopted, therefore, she is the biological sister to both Eagle and Rika. Also, in that story, Kiyoko is a Ice Dragon Slayer as well, along with Rika, while Eagle remains the same. In this case, the Dragoons are Ice Dragon slayers, while their mother is still a Flame God Slayer, thus was never separated from them. *Kiyoko previously shared a deadly rivalry with her former childhood friend Hatsumi, but has since then returned to a friendly rivalry. *Out of her siblings, Kiyoko has the weakest strength, but possesses faster reflexes. *Kiyoko makes a reappearance in Fairy Tail: Fighting the Dark. *Because she was adopted by Rika and Malek, it makes her also the adopted daughter of Naomi Kriya, a Flame God Slayer and their deceased father Blaze Dragoon, a Lightning Mage. Quotes *(Kiyoko to Akuma)"You want to fight us? We are Fairy Tail Mages, the one guild you should not provoke or anger. What unites us is not power, but the strength, love and bond of family. I am Kiyoko Kriya, the Earth Dragon Slayer and daughter to Adelind, and you Akuma will pay for messing with Fairy Tail. Today, you will see the true power of family." *(Kiyoko Kriya) "I may have been adopted into the Kriyas in this day and age, but it matters little. In my first life as Lucy Kriya, I was born into the Kriyas, and today I still am a Kriya, regardless of us not being blood-related today. Battles & Events Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Earth Magic User Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Malek Kriya Category:Females Category:Lost Magic User Category:Mage Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias